


In the Eye of a Hurricane

by mychemicalkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalkeith/pseuds/mychemicalkeith
Summary: Shiro finds love in a place he least expects it: War.He finds his calm in the eye of the storm- in the form of a soldier on the opposing team.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In the Eye of a Hurricane

War was never a distant subject within Shiro's life, living in the age of the Galran Empire- it's leadership was quickly taking over the universe. As a kid, he was told that soon Earth would be under the Empire's fire- and that Earth had been preparing for decades, once they discovered the existence of aliens and Galran all those years ago.

Now, the year is 2318, and Shiro- only being 25 years old- was in the middle of a war that would go down in Earth's history books- that is, if they make it out alive. 

Every since he enrolled in the Garrison, he has been waiting for this moment. 

Galran battle cruisers swerve overhead, shooting down at the battlefield below- which is already caked in both Galran and Human corpses alike.

I should be up there too, he thinks to himself. 

A fighter pilot of his rank should be taking out the opposing ships from up above- but alas, in a change of plans, he was told to stand guard of the base below.

He gets a ping from his communicator.

"Shirogane, do you copy? Over." 

"I copy, over." He replies, loudly over the sounds of gunfire surrounding him. 

"There's been a breach in medbay, we're getting no response from inside. We need you to go in there ASAP and take out the intruder. Over." 

"Copy that." 

He flicks off his mic with a sigh, and races into the base.

And to think, I could've prevented this if they just let me pilot. 

Bodies litter the floor of the medbay- whoever the intruder was took them out with ease.

Shiro raises his gun, slowly patrolling over the room until he spots it from the corner of his eye- a dark figure behind him.

He whips around only to have his blaster knocked out of his hands across the floor- the whirring of the opponents gun pressed into his forehead.

"Don't even think about moving." Says the Galran soldier in front of him. 

Shiro raises his hands in compliance as he looks over the man in front of him- who appears to be human.

A human working for the Galran Empire? 

"Are... Are you undercover?" Shiro asks, thinking that maybe this was someone from his side of the war- hiding undercover in Galran armor.

"No, but I am sexy ahahah." Says the man.

"I'm Keith, but you can call me daddy." The soldier says, slapping his own ass with his gun. 

Shiro looks in shock as his dick automatically springs into the hardest boner he's ever had. 

"AWOOGA." Shiro screams at the top of his lungs, causing his vocal chords to snap in half.

"Get on all fours or I'll blast your head off lol 😍" Says Keith, deepthroating the handle of his gun.

"pls blast this bussy instead 🥵" Sexygane replies, ripping his armor in half to reveal his fat ass.

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES MOTHERFUCKER." keith yells, shooting warning shots into the air.

the shots cause the ceiling to become unstable and fall onto them- shiro still sporting that phat boner as he suffocated and dies. 

anyways the galra win the war and they blow up earth, and its so awesome.


End file.
